


A Professional Opinion

by humanitys_cutest



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe- Medical, And I Was The One Writing It, Everything Looks More Important In Capital Letters, Humor, I Felt It, Just My Poor Eyes, M/M, Medical Humor, Medical Jargon, No Prostates Were Harmed In The Writing Of This Fic, The Things I Do For Homin, second hand embarrassment, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_cutest/pseuds/humanitys_cutest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho has an intimate problem. Lucky for him, his doctor is Very Good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Professional Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> I now know more about prostatitis than any girl my age should. You guys better appreciate the amount of research that went into this, not to mention the pictures I had to see. All I'm gonna say is, I'm never letting a dick near me. From today on I declare myself a lesbian. 
> 
> Certified by chibisuz, I apologize for your suffering. 
> 
> Enjoy! (Also, imagine Paradise Ranch Changmin \o/)

Yunho paces around the small office, feeling as though his pants are on fire. It had taken a lot of courage for him to admit he needed help, and even more to go ahead and make the appointment with the doctor. But now, standing in the middle of the office the receptionist had guided him into, he thinks he’s going to need more strength than ever not to run away and never look back.

It isn’t that, he tries to convince himself. Lots of men have these problems. He isn’t the first to experience them, and he was assured that his doctor was very good, and extremely likely to find the cause of his problem today, and possibly a treatment method as well. That’s good news, Yunho thinks. Very good news. He doesn’t want to be here more than is absolutely necessary.

Calmed a little by his thoughts, he stops pacing and hops up onto the examination table, ready to get this over with. He studies the small office. It’s sparsely decorated, with a long examination table opposite a countertop with a sink. A trash can with a swinging lid sits next to it. Neatly labeled jars that contain tongue depressors, cotton balls, and swabs line the wall in a tidy row, as well as a box of examination gloves. There’s a bunch of other jars containing instruments whose uses Yunho doesn’t want to think about, so he hurriedly looks away. The white desk is lined next to the examination table so that they completely cover one wall, a stool sitting next to it. The desk isn't that large, files and papers stacked neatly against the wall. There are fake red flowers in a vase in the corner, bright against the stark whiteness of the rest of the room. On the wall behind the examination table, blood pressure cuffs and a stethoscope hang on small hooks. Yunho reads some of the posters on the wall opposite him as he waits, booted feet swinging against the table, creating a steady thumping sound.

There are diagrams of the male reproductive system, a few more detailing the prostate gland. There are posters with philosophical shit about determination, and even a few jokes up there. _What do you get when you cross a rooster with an owl? A cock that stays up all night!_

Yunho laughs quietly, amused. At least his doctor seems to have a sense of humor.

A knock at the door startles him, and when he calls out a surprised come in, the door opens to reveal his doctor.

He’s young, looks like he’s barely out of medical school. His nose is buried in an iPad, but Yunho can see the red, pursed lips and the big ears and the brown hair with blonde highlights.

And then he glances up at Yunho, lips still pursed, and Yunho knows he's openly gaping.

The biggest Bambi eyes he has ever seen are looking back at him, and Yunho is sure he has stopped breathing.

His doctor smiles. “Hello, Jung Yunho-ssi, I’m Dr. Shim Changmin. I’ll be your doctor here.”

Yunho coughs a little to bring himself back, and then smiles back nervously, suddenly hating himself for having come here, his problem be damned. “Hi.”

Dr. Shim Changmin seats himself on the stool, placing the iPad on the desk and angling his body towards Yunho. He folds his hands in his lap and gets straight to the point, face blank and smooth. “I’ve read your file and your symptoms, but I want you to tell me yourself. So, please describe your problem to me.”

Yunho coughs again, caught a bit off guard by the doctor’s directness. His tone is all brisk and professional, not at all what he expected from him. This... _kid_...looks younger than Yunho is, maybe in his late twenties, and Yunho's having just the tiniest bit of doubt believing he can solve Yunho's problems. He now regrets choosing a doctor at random, remembering when he closed his eyes and let his finger fall to any random spot on the list of doctors in front of him and then calling that doctor to make an appointment.

Dr. Bambi raises an eyebrow.  “Is there a problem?”

Yunho coughs again. “Uh, no, just wasn’t expecting someone so…” he trails off, and knows immediately he made a mistake.

To his credit, Changmin’s face doesn’t lose it’s professional smoothness. “Yes?”

“Um, young.” Yunho can feel his face redden, embarrassed by his next request, but he knows he can’t talk comfortably to this pretty boy with the emotionless face right here. “Is there perhaps another doctor…?” He doesn’t finish his sentence, because there's only so much embarrassment he's willing to put himself through in one day.

Changmin doesn’t even blink. “Unfortunately, I’m the only doctor who works weekends here. However, if you would be more comfortable, I can arrange for an appointment with Dr. Kim, who is currently on vacation but he’ll be back in two weeks. Is that acceptable?”

_Two weeks?!_ Yunho almost groans out loud. He can’t stand for another two weeks of this, another two weeks of feeling like hell's fire itself is shooting out of his cock every time he has sex.

Yunho sighs. He’s already here; might as well continue with this embarrassment. He tries to encourage himself with thoughts of how good it’ll feel when he can finally come without feeling like his cock will burn right off.

Changmin is still waiting for a response.

“Two weeks is too long.”

“Shall we continue with your appointment now, then?”

Yunho sighs inwardly. What’s a little embarrassment with a stiff doctor compared to the explosive pleasure he can finally have when he’s treated? “Yes.”

Changmin smiles again in encouragement, but then quickly gets back to business. “Alright, let’s get to it then. Are you sexually active?”

“Yes,” Yunho says with as much a straight face as he can muster. Everything is okay, everything is fine, he’s always asked this question every time he goes to the doctor, he’s not embarrassed to tell this pretty boy the same, he’s _not._  

“Okay, now please tell me about your problem.”

Yunho clears his throat. “Uh, it hurt’s when I…” The rest of his statement gets swallowed by his hand.

“Pardon?” Changmin says, oh so prim and proper, and Yunho grits his teeth.

"It hurts when I come."

Changmin doesn't even blink, just nods, as if he has heard this a thousand times before, and then Yunho feels like an idiot, because of _course_ he has, he's a doctor that specializes in dicks, of course he's heard all sorts of complaints about this and that not working properly. "Does the pain occur before, during, or after ejaculation?"

Yunho has to think for a moment, through the red haze of embarrassment clouding his mind. The doctor's voice is devoid of all emotion, which is probably the way they have to be to avoid making their patients feel too embarrassed to accurately talk about their problem. He thinks of the first time he had felt the pain, the sheer shock of such an intense sensation making him cry out loud. The orgasm that had ripped through him hadn’t even felt like something good, instead feeling like a punishment. He remembers his screech of pain and how it had startled Luhan out of his own pleasure.  "Um, during."

Changmin nods and types something on the iPad. He asks his questions as he types, thankfully not looking at Yunho anymore. "How long has this been occurring?"

"I think for a few weeks now. Maybe three," Yunho answers. Changmin's voice is completely professional and direct, and it begins to relax Yunho in a way he didn't think was possible. The way he asks his questions are as if he expects an entirely honest answer, and it's like his voice _pulls_ the answers out of Yunho. It doesn’t get rid of his embarrassment, but it does make it easier to answer.

Changmin makes another note. “Does the level of pain seem the same as the first time it hurt to ejaculate, or has it gotten worse?”

“Worse.”

“Do you have any issues with reaching complete arousal and then maintaining an erection?”

_Oh for fuck’s sake._ “No.”

Changmin nods. “Do you have to go to the bathroom a lot? Is it hard to urinate?”

“Yes, and yes.”

“Any pain during bowel movements?”

“Yes.”

“Inability to go at all?"

“No.”

“Blood in your semen?”

“No.” Thank God he had been spared that, at least.  

“Can you describe for me how it feels?”

Yunho takes a moment to respond, trying to find words to describe the pain. “It burns, a lot. It feels like there’s a fire trying to rip out of my coc- um, penis.”

Changmin is looking at the iPad, fingers moving steadily over the touchscreen while nodding occasionally. He looks up at Yunho again. His wide lips are as red as the fake flower behind him on the desk. “Where exactly do you feel the burn?”

Yunho looks at him blankly. “Uh…”

“Does it start in your testicles as your orgasm builds, or as soon as you start to ejaculate?” Changmin clarifies. Yunho thinks he’s probably imagining the red sprinkled across his high cheekbones.

Yunho can feel his cheeks warming. If Dr. Bambi said _ejaculate_ one more time like that…. “As soon as I start.”

Changmin looks down again, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as his brows furrow. Yunho knows he should stop staring but he couldn’t even if he wanted to.

“Any allergies? Have you changed the brand of condom you use recently?”

“Um, no allergies, and no, I haven’t changed my condoms,” Yunho said, face warm. No human being should have to go through as much humiliation as he did today, that much he was certain of.

Changmin catches his questioning look. “Some people have bad reactions to certain items used to make condoms. If you’ve never had a problem before, but changed the brand of condom, it could have been that the new condom brand contained something you were allergic to.”

Yunho nods and stays quiet while Changmin flicks through the iPad. After a few minutes he looks up. “From what you’ve told me, you have something called dyspareunia, which literally means ‘painful intercourse’.”

_Hell yeah it’s painful._

“It’s more common among women than men, but rare cases in men have been known to occur,” Changmin continues in that professional voice. “There are several possible causes of this, and further testing is required to determine the exact cause.”

“Is it curable?” Yunho says quickly, before he can get another word in.

Changmin’s lips twitch. “That depends on what caused it in the first place. Right now, I’m not sure whether your pain is caused by an infection in your penis, or your prostate gland.”

Penis. Yunho has a penis. He’s seen several penises in his lifetime, and even touched a fair few of them. So why, then, does the word make his face _blaze_ from embarrassment?

Yunho clears his throat. “Right. And how do you find that out?”

“To check for an infection in your penis, I’ll have to take a swab from the slit of your penis,” Changmin says, and looks down at the tablet. Yunho watches as his ears redden slowly, and knows he’s not imagining it this time. The realization that Changmin may be feeling even the slightest bit uncomfortable somehow makes Yunho feel better. In fact, he’s watching Changmin’s red ears and feeling so good about himself that the words don’t register right away.

And when they do, Yunho stills. “Sorry, what?”

It’s Dr. Bambi’s turn to clear his throat, but he still looks at Yunho. “I’ll be taking a swab from the slit of your penis to check for infection that way. It’ll take a few hours in the lab, and if you want, we can set up an appointment for you tomorrow to see the results. If it turns out it’s not an infection in your penis, then the other probable cause may be in your prostate gland, for which there is another test.”

Changmin finally stops talking, possibly because Yunho has been staring at him with wide eyes.

“It’s standard procedure,” Changmin says, almost a bit defensively.

Yunho’s gaze skitters away from him, damning the universe for putting him in such a position. There’s no other choice but to do what the doctor says, no matter how much he wants to balk at it.

Changmin stands up and clears his throat again. “I’ll, um, take that swab now. Please strip below the waist and cover yourself with this.” He indicates the crisp white sheet on the table, and then turns his back to Yunho and faces the countertop.

The doctor no longer seems as composed as he was when he first came into the room, and this gives Yunho some courage. He gets off the table and loosens his belt, pushing his jeans and boxers down to his thighs, and then sits back on the table, wincing slightly when the cold surface of the table hits his bare ass. Once he pulls the sheet over himself, he looks back at the doctor. While he had been readying himself, Changmin had snapped on the white doctor gloves and retrieved a thin, glass vial from a cabinet. Changmin wrote something on a small piece of paper, and then stuck it around the vial. A label, Yunho realizes.

“Are you ready?” Changmin asks, and Yunho nods before feeling like an idiot and answering out loud.

Changmin turns around and steps closer, and Yunho is pleased to see he hasn’t gained his composure in those few moments of him being turned away from Yunho. And then his good feelings quickly vanish when Changmin reaches for the sheet slowly, as if asking for Yunho’s permission. Yunho looks away, wanting this stupid day to be over, and nods quickly.

Changmin pulls the sheet down, and Yunho is pretty sure he sees Changmin’s eyes widen when they fall on his dick, although he quickly looks away and reaches for a swab. Yunho watches despite himself, curious to see how Changmin will get his swab when Yunho’s cock is laying limp between his legs. Changmin looks up again, hand hovering over Yunho’s dick. “May I…?” His ears are bright red.

Yunho grits his teeth and nods again, even though he wants to run as far away as possible, because he knows how his dick will react if Dr. Bambi with his pretty eyes and big ears touches it.

Sure enough, when Changmin gently grasps his cock and tilts it up to make it easier to take a swab, it shows some interest. Changmin doesn’t react at all, thank God, and Yunho prays that Changmin thinks his dick is reacting like that because it’s being touched, not because Changmin is the one touching it. He bites his lip, watching despite his embarrassment as Changmin draws the foreskin back and swipes at his slit and his dick twitches, the traitor.

Changmin puts the swab in the vial, his other hand still holding Yunho’s dick. Once the swab is safely put away, he draws Yunho’s foreskin back up and lets go before stepping away. His movements are jerky.

Yunho pulls his boxers and jeans up when his back is turned, tightening his belt, and then seats himself.

“Right, so I’ll send that to the lab to be examined. Would you like to set an appointment for tomorrow or next week?” Changmin asks while turning around, snapping his gloves off and throwing them in the trash can.

“Tomorrow is good,” Yunho replies. Changmin’s ears are a normal color now. Yunho resists the ridiculous urge to laugh.

Yunho sets an appointment for the next day with the receptionist, and then leaves the office hoping that tomorrow will be the last time he has to go through this torture. No matter how big the doctor's eyes and ears are, or how sexy his lips.

***

Tomorrow finds Yunho once again sitting in the same office, waiting for the good doctor to come in.

He enters five minutes later, holding his trusty iPad and a vial.

“Good morning,” Changmin says, putting the tablet and the vial down on the desk and then sitting on the stool, body once again angled toward Yunho. Yunho doesn’t know if that’s in the doctor handbook as something they have to do or if it’s just in Changmin’s personality to, because having all that attention focused on him is making him a little self-conscious.

“Morning,” Yunho replies, and, eager to be out of here as fast as possible, no matter how cute the doctor is, he asks, “Have the results come back?”

Changmin smiles, looking amused. “Yes, a few hours ago. Your results were negative, which means there’s no infection in your penis.”

Yunho feels both relieved that his dick is fine, and perplexed because what the _fuck_ was making coming so painful? He looks at the doctor, and knows he probably has question marks all over his face. “So then…?”

Changmin clears his throat, and Yunho knows he’s not going to like whatever comes out of his mouth next. “There’s another possible cause of your problem, but I’d have to ask more questions and take a test to be sure.”

That didn’t sound so bad. “Okay,” he says cautiously.

“There’s something called prostatitis, which is the inflammation of the prostate gland. It mostly affects sexually active males in their 30’s to 50’s, which puts you at risk in regard to the age bracket. It can be acute or chronic, and your symptoms determine which one has affected you. Acute prostatitis is uncommon and tends to produce sudden severe symptoms but it can be cleared up quickly with treatment. Chronic prostatitis, meanwhile, has less severe but very persistent symptoms and takes longer to treat. If you’re lucky, yours will be acute, which I suspect is the case.”

He stops and waits for a response from Yunho. When Yunho does nothing but gape, he continues, looking as though he is just restraining an eye roll. “I’m going to ask you some questions now.” He swipes across the iPad, pulls up a fresh document, and then looks back up at Yunho. “Any sudden bouts of fever or chills?”

Yunho closes his mouth and then his eyes, rubbing his temple and trying to calm himself. Talk about information overload. He doesn’t know if he should be panicking or not, but the doctor seems fine, so maybe Yunho will be fine. He thinks about the doctor’s question. He did have a sudden fever a few weeks, out of nowhere. Yunho’s always been very healthy, and the fever had surprised him. “Yes, a few weeks ago. For a few days.”

Changmin types away. “Lower back pain?”

Yunho squirms. “A bit.”

“Was it severe?”

“No, not very.”

Changmin clicks the iPad shut. Yunho watches as he stands up and reaches for the rubber doctor gloves. “I’ll need to feel around your pelvic area for any pain. If you could please strip completely below the waist again and lie back.”

He looks at Yunho expectantly. Yunho sighs inwardly. “Of course,” he says, waiting for the doctor to turn around before taking his jeans and boxers off and putting them at the foot of the table. He lies back and pulls the white sheet up over himself. The doctor will just pull it down again, but at least he’ll have some illusion of decency. “Okay.”

Changmin turns around and steps to the table. He pulls the sheet down to Yunho’s thighs and Yunho resists the strong urge to cover himself. He has nothing to be ashamed of, and if Changmin’s minute reaction yesterday says anything, he was at least a bit impressed. “I’m going to put pressure on different areas, tell me if it hurts. Okay?”

Yunho nods and stares at the ceiling, chewing his lower lip. Why is he so nervous? Plenty of men have touched him, and not in this detached, medical way. No, he’s been touched so intimately before, so what is it about this situation that’s making Yunho feel so antsy?

The cool, smoothness of the glove on his abdomen makes him flinch. “Does that hurt?” Changmin asks, sounding surprised. Changmin’s looking at him while his fingers stay on Yunho’s abdomen.

“No, sorry, just cold.”

“Oh. Sorry about that.” The glove quickly absorbs some of Yunho’s body heat and warms. Changmin’s fingers move to the base of Yunho’s cock, and Yunho has to bite his lip and concentrate very hard and not get a hard on. But then Changmin’s fingers press down, and pain shoots up his body, and he doesn’t have to try very hard. He winces hard enough to rock the table and Changmin stops pressing down. “Pain around the base of the penis,” Changmin mutters, as if making a note to himself. Yunho looks down at him. Changmin’s cheeks are red, not to mention his adorable ears. He’s looking at Yunho’s dick, but his expression is completely unreadable, save for the blush.

Changmin glances up at him. “I’m going to check behind your testicles for swelling now,” he says, and Yunho looks back at the ceiling and nods jerkily. Ah yes, Changmin is going to touch Yunho’s balls now, and if he doesn’t get a hard on now then Yunho should be worried about erectile dysfunction, as the doctor would so poshly call it.

Changmin grasps Yunho’s dick and Yunho sucks in a breath, gripping the sides of the table in surprise. He lifts Yunho’s dick a little and ignores how the organ begins to swell in his hand, no matter how hard Yunho tries to think of sagging butts and other unattractive images. He doesn’t have to be concerned about not being able to get it up, at least, although this doesn’t give him much comfort. Changmin’s fingers brush against his balls and Yunho has to bite his lips hard to prevent a moan from escaping. He can only imagine how red his face must be; it feels like it’s on fire. He can’t think of a single more humiliating experience in his life, and that’s saying a lot when you’re best friends with Donghae and dragged into doing one stupid thing after another, even into their thirties.

Changmin’s fingers slip behind his balls and press against the area. Yunho jerks and hisses as more pain sears up his body, and not the pleasant kind either. The pain mixes with the pleasure of Changmin’s touch, and his poor cock doesn’t know whether to lie down or spring up. It loses some of it’s swelling, although not all of it and Yunho breathes a sigh of relief as Changmin withdraws both hands. Yunho wants to palm himself to ease some of the pain, but he’ll be damned before he touches himself in front of Changmin.

Changmin, at least, is still red faced.

He moves away from Yunho and takes the gloves off, throwing them in the trash. He bends slightly at his desk, writing in Yunho’s file and Yunho takes a (well-deserved, he thinks) moment to admire his pert ass in those nice pants. “You have swelling behind your testicles and pain around the base of your penis, which is a good, or not so good, indication of prostatitis. I have to do one more thing before I can prescribe you the medication, however.”

He straightens up and Yunho quickly looks back at his eyes, but the narrowed eyes makes him think he wasn’t very subtle. Yunho coughs to cover his embarrassment. “What’s that?”

Changmin reaches, again, for clean gloves. Yunho watches, confused, as he puts them on. “It’s called a digital rectal examination,” he says, not looking at Yunho.

Yunho waits for him to explain.

“A- a finger will be inserted into the rectum to check for swelling in the prostate.” There’s a raging blush splashed across Dr. Bambi’s cheeks, creeping up to his ears and down to his neck. Yunho is slightly surprised he hasn’t combusted into flames, with the heat that he must surely be feeling.

And then the words register, and Yunho thinks now would be an excellent time for a hole to open up from the earth and swallow him whole. _He’s going to stick a finger up my ass._

Of course, the doctor wouldn’t be as crass as to say it that way, but Yunho knows what it means. Never mind earlier, _this_ will surely be the single most humiliating experience in his life.

The doctor’s loss of composure makes him feel a little better.

Yunho sighs out loud this time and throws a hand across his eyes, giving up on life. “Go on then.”

“You can be standing for this or laying down on your side, whatever is more comfortable for you.”

Yunho thinks about the pros and cons about each position, decides he doesn’t care because both are equally humiliating, and gives him an answer. “Whatever’s easier.”

“Alright. Stand up with your back to me and place your hands flat on the table. This shouldn’t take more than a few seconds.”

Changmin turns his back and Yunho gets up, positioning himself as Changmin said, his cheeks burning.

After a moment, Changmin says “Are you ready?”

Yunho squeaks out a _yes._ He hears the sound of movement behind him, a cabinet opening and shutting, and then the crinkle of a foil. Probably lube. _Wait, not just_ any _lube, probably special_ medical _lube or some shit,_ Yunho thinks sarcastically, fed up.

He hears the squeak of the stool as Changmin drags it over and then sits on it, directly behind Yunho.

A second later Changmin brings his gloved, wet finger to his entrance, and says softly “Relax, please. It’ll make this easier and quicker.”

Yunho makes a sound in his throat, and then tries to relax. He takes a few deep breaths. He can’t remember the last time he had to do this, to prep himself to bottom. Changmin’s finger slips in when he tries again. Yunho jerks in surprise, hands gripping the table, and then Changmin’s other hand is on his hip to still him and he’s making shushing noises. Yunho opens his eyes in surprise and looks back at Changmin. Changmin is very red and gnawing on his bottom lip, looking the tiniest bit worried, and when Yunho meets his eyes a flash of _something_ appears in his eyes before he clears his throat and looks down, still making comforting noises. Yunho is oddly soothed and feels grateful.

Dr. Bambi _finally_ showed some emotion.

Changmin’s finger is long and thin and bony. He keeps it unmoving inside Yunho for a few seconds, murmuring, “Waiting for you to adjust.” Yunho takes a breath and jerks his head. As Changmin’s finger starts to search for Yunho’s prostate, he can’t help but squirm, uncomfortable, or stop the sound that manages to escape.

Changmin’s fingers brush against what he’s looking for and Yunho winces. Isn't touching that spot supposed to feel good? “Fuck,” he whispers, sucking in a breath.

“Hurts?” he murmurs. Yunho glances over his shoulder to see Changmin looking at him, eyes hooded.

Yunho nods, facing the wall again, and then Changmin’s finger presses harder and he nearly screams and jumps away, startling Changmin. Yunho jolts and winces in pain when the movement pushes Changmin’s finger further into his prostate, catching a brief glimpse of Changmin’s wide eyes. An excruciating pleasure-pain mixes in Yunho, more searing pain than pleasure. “Ow, fuck!” he grits out through clenched teeth, tears springing to his eyes. “Get it out!”

“Yunho, relax! Stop moving!” Changmin says urgently, standing up, his hand on the small of Yunho’s back now and his face next to Yunho’s, not removing his finger.

Yunho doesn’t stop moving. He can’t even think, all he knows is that he wants that finger out of him _now._ The pain of coming felt like _nothing_ next to this pain. “Take your finger out!” he hisses, vision red and hazy.

“Yunho, look at me. Focus, here, look now.” Changmin’s voice is commanding and comfortingly low, so Yunho tries to focus on the sound of his voice and looks at him. His vision clears up a little, and Changmin’s eyes are looking straight into his. He knows his are still watery. “Take a deep breath. Very good. I need you to stop moving and relax your muscles or it’ll only hurt you more for me to take it out. Yes, relax, just like that, very good, take another deep breath.”

Yunho focuses on taking deep breaths and doesn’t even notice when Changmin slips his finger out. He keeps his eyes closed as the pain and panic slowly ebb away.

He opens his eyes after a while, startled to find Changmin at his desk. He’s looking down, ears pink, hands bare again, face once again a professional mask. He looks up and cracks a smile when Yunho shifts from his awkward position and meets Changmin’s eyes. “Feeling better?”

Yunho clears his throat, embarrassed of his reaction. “Yeah,” he mumbles.

Changmin hands him a box of tissues and turns his back to Yunho. “You can clean yourself up and put your clothes on now.”

Yunho takes the tissues and cleans himself as best he can before throwing the tissues away and reaching for his clothes, moving slowly and cautiously. When he feels no pain, he relaxes. As he dresses, Changmin continues. “Right, well, so you definitely have acute prostatitis.”

Yunho snorts.

Changmin glances behind him, and then quickly looks away when Yunho is still looping his belt through his jeans.

“Can I use your sink?” Yunho asks.

Changmin motions to it in a _go ahead_ sign, and Yunho washes his hands.

He sits back on the examination table and waits for Changmin to continue.

Changmin clicks the iPad on again, flicking through it as he speaks. “There’s an extraordinary amount of swelling in your prostate gland, which is what’s causing you pain when you ejaculate. It doesn’t mean your prostate has to be stimulated directly for it to make it difficult for you to ejaculate,” he adds when Yunho opens his mouth.

Yunho shuts his mouth and nods.

Changmin pulls a prescription pad out of his pocket. “I’m going to prescribe you strong antibiotics to get rid of the infection. It may take a few weeks to completely clear though. Meanwhile, I’m also going to prescribe painkillers to help with your back pain and anything else that may occur due to side effects of the antibiotic. I recommend bed rest if the symptoms get too severe.” He rips off the top sheet from the pad and hands it to Yunho.

Yunho takes it from him and looks at it; this is probably the first time he’s able to read a doctor’s handwriting. There’s a third medicine listed as well. He looks up and is about to ask when Changmin speaks. “The third one is to help you use the bathroom more easily.”

Yunho nods and looks down. Changmin had seemed so charmingly human earlier, and he wants to pull another reaction out of him to see that side again. “How long before I can have sex again?” he asks, watching him.

To his delight, Dr. Bambi blushes. “Whenever you feel up to it, I would think. Actually, I would recommend you masturbate once a day to help flush out the infection quicker, even though it'll hurt.”

“Is that the doctor’s orders?” Yunho asks slyly.

Changmin’s lips quirk. “Yes, it is.”

Yunho studies him for a second, and then takes a leap of courage. If he’s read all the signs correctly, and he’s pretty sure he has, then Changmin is as interested in Yunho as Yunho is in him. “And if I need a doctor’s help with that?” he asks lightly, keeping his eyes on Changmin.

Changmin is still for a second, and then says, “Then you’ll need to find a different doctor. One who isn’t yours.”

Yunho grins. He's found what he was looking for, that split second silence all he needed. “What about after he stops being my doctor?” he asks, swinging his feet.

Changmin chews his lower lip. Yunho can practically see his brain whirring, thinking about all the ethical questions and personal morals. He can tell the exact moment he gives in. “I suppose that would be okay,” he says hesitantly.

Yunho grins harder, feeling lighter than air, and hops off the examination table. He tucks the prescription in his pocket and walks towards the door, reaching for the handle. “See you in a few weeks then. I'll let you know when my dick is feeling up to celebrating, Dr. Bambi,” he says with a wink. He watches the blush spread on Changmin’s face and the small smile widen his sweet mouth, and then lets the door fall closed behind him, face practically splitting open from his grin.

At least one good thing has come from this ridiculous weekend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love ^^


End file.
